1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for accessing a flash memory, and more particularly, to a method for backing up a portion of data stored in the flash memory and related memory device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some of flash memory designs, especially Triple-Level Cell (TLC) flash memories, the number of pages in each of blocks does not exactly equal power of two. However, a block usually exploits 2N pages for data access in respect of the design and access speed of the flash memory controller. For instance, supposing a block possesses 258 pages, only the first 256 (28) pages are actually utilized for storing data, and the last two pages are left unused. That is to say, capacity of the last two pages is wasted.